


Coffee For 2

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You are Gen’s little sister. Different ways you come in contact with the green eyed actor over the years. This is set over different time periods.





	Coffee For 2

****“Well, there’s something about having a new dog. The little shithead kept me up all night whining. I for sure didn’t forget what that was like when Riley was a baby.” You bounce your little daugther slightly, balancing her on your hip as you cradle your phone on your shoulder. You walk towards the small Starbucks on your block and can’t help but smile as Riley, your little daughter recognizes her surroundings.  
  
 _Oh come on, I bet it’ll work out okay. She’ll adjust. He’ll adjust. It?_  
  
“I sure hope so. I have to be around those horses all day. I can’t be tired. I could get kicked in the head, and that’s dangerous.”  
  
 _Well, you’re in Austin now, right?_  You could hear Gen’s tone and she seemed desperate.  
  
“Yes. We’re in Austin. We’re here early, because I wanted to surprise Jare. I haven’t seen him in a while.”  
  
 _So, what? I’m chopped liver? Your big sister?_  
  
“Oh god, I can’t wait to see you. You’re gorgeous, honestly and pretty to look at. It’s my tall, gorgeous brother – in – law that I’m dying to see. Seeing as how I’m not related to him. I’m stuck with you. I get to see him.”  
  
She scoffs and you can hear a door slam.  _I love you to (Y/N/N)._  
  
“Oh. I know. I’m getting coffee at Starbucks. You and Jared want anything?”   
  
 _No, I’m okay and Jared already had his fill of coffee. I’m trying to wear him down with your boys._  
  
“And how are my two handsome nephews? I miss them so much.”  
  
 _They miss their Auntie (Y/N) and cousin Riley. You should stop training in Tokyo and come home._  
  
“Well, about that.” You duck your head sheepishly, even though Gen can’t even see you.  
  
 _What?_  She inquires. It’s given as a question, all though it almost seems like a command.  _Please don’t tell me you extended your stay in Tokyo. I mean, we loved coming to visit you and all, but that’s too far._  
  
“You don’t have to worry about Tokyo for a while. The owners are bringing the horse’s home. I’ll be training in Florida. Starting after Christmas.”  
  
 _WHAT!_  She shrieks through the earpiece. You let her carry on as you order your coffee, and she’s still happily and bubbly, carrying on about you being only a few hours closer by plane. Riley makes it a point to flirt with the barista making your coffee, so you let her do her own thing.  
  
“You finished?” you asked putting your phone back to your ear.  
  
 _(Y/N), this is so exciting. The boys will be so happy. Let me go get them._  
  
“NO. GEN. I want to surprise them. They don’t even know I’m here. I’m just at the coffee shop, and I’ll be dropping my suitcase at my apartment, and then I’m going to get in the car and come and see you.”  
  
 _But. I.  
  
_ “No butts. I don’t want you to tell anyone. Not even mom and dad, since I know they’ll probably be there by the time I get there.”  
  
 _Come on (Y/N). Please? Anyone?  
  
_ “Talk to Tank. I’m sure he won’t talk back.”  
  
You hear your sister growl a little. _Fine, just get here. Fast. So I don’t have to spill the beans. Please?_  
  
“I’m going. I’m going.” You reply. And with that your sister said goodbye and the line disconnected. You turn back to see your daughter waving at a little girl, maybe a few months older or younger than Riley. “Baby girl, we’re going. We’re gonna see auntie and uncle.”  
  
“Really?” your little one asks.  
  
“Yes Ri. And when we get there, you get to tell them the news.” You reply holding your arms out. She openly takes you up on your offer and nestles her head into your shoulder.  
  
“Really, about Forida?” she asks quietly. She knows it’s supposed to be a secret, and she still thinks treats it that way.  
  
“Of course. So let’s go home and drop my bags off, and let’s go take a drive to Uncle Jared and Aunt Gen’s house.”  
  
“Okay.” Riley yawns a little and puts her head back down on your shoulder.  
  
“I couldn’t help but notice your hands are really full. Do you need help?” a voice asks. Riley’s head perks up at the sound and you turn to look behind you.  
  
You find a tall drink of water, sandy brown hair and a leather jacket covering a broad body. The little girl Riley had waved at was in his arms, bundled in a pink jacket.  
  
“Um. Yeah. That might actually be nice.” You think for a second, finally accepting you had bit off more than you could chew. You blow a wisp of your curly brown hair out of your eyes and give the man a smile.  
  
He gives a chuckle and takes your bag for you, letting you adjust your daughter in your arms better. “So I heard Aunt Gen and Uncle Jared. You wouldn’t happen to be related to Gen, by chance?”  
  
“That’s me. I’m a Cortesi.” You smile and hold out your hand. “You one of Jared’s costars?”  
  
“Mommy. That’s Dean.” Riley whispers in your ear.  
  
“Oh, that is, huh? Should you even know who Dean is?” you laugh and tickle her side. “So you are the elusive Jensen Ackles, the one they’ve tried setting me up on a date with, but have been.”  
  
“Unsuccessful. Yep. That’s me.”  
  
“Well, what a small world that we meet up at the same coffee shop. It’s nice to finally meet the guy Jared talks about nonstop. It’s like you’re his second wife.”  
  
He gives a quick laugh and you both stop at the crosswalk. “Yeah. We’re costars. Constantly together. Probably why he talks about me constantly. We are never alone.”  
  
“I get it. Well. Are you going to be at the big party tonight over at Casa Padalecki?”   
  
“We are. So maybe we arrive together. So they won’t keep setting us up on a date.”  
  
“Better yet daddy, go get coffee tomorrow. Without us.” His little girl says quickly. She was brave enough to say what you were thinking. Possibly him too.  
  
“Well JJ. You do have a good point. I bet Uncle Jared and Aunt Gen wouldn’t mind babysitting, huh?” Jensen asks, poking her lightly on her side. She laughs and kisses her dads cheek. “What do you say? Coffee tomorrow?”  
  
“Sure. I know you’re close to them. We’ll more than likely spend the night at their place. You can pick me up there.”

* * *

You ended up going together to Jared and Gen’s, giving them an equally big surprise when four strangers arrived at their door instead of two. Because you were sitting so close to Jensen, they almost missed when you had Riley announce you would be moving to Florida.  
  
You spent the rest of the afternoon playing catch up. You had to listen to Riley give Jared and Gen a play by play of the trip home, all the new Japanese words she knew and the things she had learned at school. Once that was done, and the kids were watching a movie, you ended up sharing photos of your job.  
  
You were a vet by trade, so your main job was to look over the horses at the Shanghai Stables in Tokyo. After your boss had found out your experience as a rider, she wanted you to ride. At least to train.  
  
She trusted you, and you were happy to ride. It was something you missed terribly, and being a single mom – it was hard to do.  
  
After showing off your accomplishments, Jared and Jensen excused themselves to go start the BBQ, leaving you to sit with your sister.  
  
“So. Jensen? What do you think?” Gen asks.  
  
“I didn’t know he was a dad.” You pondered, shaking your head and shrugging your shoulders.  
  
“But what do you think?” Gen repeats.  
  
You give a sigh and take a drink of your beer. “We’re going out for coffee tomorrow. So, you’ll babysit Riley. Please.” You give a smile and fold your arms, matching your sister’s body language.  
  
“Good. Finally. I’m so glad you’re finally doing it. And Florida? I’m so happy.” She launches at you and gives you a big hug, one only you could appreciate from your sister.

* * *

“So, you train race horses?” Jensen asks leaning in to see you better. In the dim lighting of Starbucks, that was the only thing you could do to see each other.  
  
“Yeah. I do. Sort of. I really actually just ride them. I guess you could call that training. I’m an equine vet. I work specifically with the racers.” You reply, putting your hands on your cup. You trace the rim with your finger nervously, a habit you had started after the last relationship. “And you are an actor.”  
  
He was equally as nervous as you were, and makes it be known as he rubs the back of his neck. He gives a chuckle and nods. “Yeah. With your brother in law. On Supernatural.”  
  
“Oh, so the show that my sister and Jared met on?” you ask, giving him a smile.  
  
“Yep. That’s us.”  
  
“Well, aside from the episodes Gen is on, I’ve never seen it.”  
  
“You’ve never watched Supernatural?” he asks, a little surprised, partially relieved.  
  
“No. With an active three year old and a full time job in a foreign country, I have no time for TV. I keep caught up on the bachelor and bachelorette so I have something to talk to Gen about.”  
  
He gives you a chuckle and nods, understanding. “I get it. I totally get it. With full custody of JJ, I totally get it.”  
  
“Riley and JJ seem to have gotten a long really well. We should have a few more play dates before Riley and I head off to Florida.”  
  
“Florida?” he asks, a glint of curiosity to his eyes.  
  
“Yep. The owner of the horses I help train want us to go to Jacksonville after Christmas. They have a family farm and the horses are going to train there. So we’ll go there.”  
  
“At least it isn’t Tokyo. That’s a long way from home.” He takes a sip of his coffee and then breaks into the pastry you were both going to share.  
  
“Yeah. It is. And in a way, I’m glad I’m going to be in Florida instead. It’s only a three hour plane ride from Texas, maybe quicker depending on the flight.”  
  
“Well, hopefully we can meet up. We’ll be in Jacksonville for a convention in the next few months.”  
  
“That’d be fun. Maybe you can show me around, since you’ve been there before?” you ask smiling.  
  
“Yeah. I have. And I’d love to show you around.”

Three months later:  
  
“So, why are you smiling like a lunatic?” (Y/F/N) asks. You’re finishing grooming King, the stable’s largest resident.  
  
“Oh. It’s nothing. I’m just really excited.” You mutter. You give King a pat on the neck and he lowers his head to look to you.  
  
“Excited about what?” she asked, almost giving you that silent look, that her question meant more.  
  
“I think. I think after this trip, it’s going to be more. But my friend Jensen and his daughter are coming early before he has to work. We’re going to hang out.” You replied. You untether the giant horse and lead him towards his stall.  
  
“Oh, really?” she wags her eyebrows at you and leans over the open stall door. You give the horse one last pat and look to her.  
  
“Yep. I am serious. I think I’m in love with him (Your friend’s nickname). Riley loves him, his daughter is so sweet and she and Riley get a long so well. I kind of wish we could be together and closer.” You lean over the stall and join your friend. You give her a look, and she gets it.  
  
Your thirty – something friend had been through it and done it all, so you were sure she would get it.  
  
“Is he cute?” she asks.  
  
You laugh and hold out your phone, to show her the latest selfie he had sent you.

“He isn’t bad.” She giggles as you smile and turn your phone. “He looks like a dork, but not bad.”  
  
“Yeah, but he’s my good looking dork.” You laugh. You shove your phone in your pocket and give a sigh. “My good looking dork.”  
  
“Are you talking about me?” a voice breaks. You jump a little and see a man walking towards you, the only one you want to see right now.  
  
“Jay?” you ask quietly, unsure if it was really him.  
  
“Hey.” He replies quietly.  
  
“Wow. I can’t believe it. You’re here.”  
  
He nods slowly and stops, standing next to (Y/F/N). “I am.”  
  
“In Jacksonville.”  
  
“So it would seem.” (Y/F/N) replies with a scoff.  
  
“What are you doing here so early?” you ask, a smile on your face. It was actually more like a stupid, giant grin.  
  
“Had to see my girl. JJ is asleep at the hotel with Gen. Jared and Gen and the boys are here. They want to see you too, but I had to see you first.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and tries to look down to hide the blush.  
  
“Well, I have a few things to do, then we can go.” You move forward and cross your arms over your chest. “Do you mind w – ”  
  
“No. Go. I’ll cover for you. You haven’t had a day off in about two weeks. I’m sure Veronica and Jim will understand taking a day or two off.”  
  
“You sure?” you turn to her and close the stall as you exit.  
  
“Yes. Go with your handsome dork. I got this.” (Y/F/N) pushes you towards Jensen and quickly runs off before he can question her.  
  
“Handsome dork?” he asks looking down to you.  
  
“I may or may not have shown you the last selfie you sent me.” He gives you a little look and you chuckle. “What, I really like it. And you’re my dork.”  
  
“So can your dork interest you in some coffee before we get the gang all together?” he asks. He holds out his hand and you take it slowly.  
  
“Okay. Let’s go get my stuff in the office. And then go.

* * *

Two Years Later:  
  
“HURRY UP! BABE IT’S BACK ON!” Jensen calls as you’re in the kitchen. You look to Riley and JJ who were at the counter coloring.  
  
The girls look to you and smile. “Ooh, come on girls. Time to see Uncle Jared win an Oscar!” You grab the bowl of popcorn and two beers and the girls run out of the room squealing.  
  
You rush in to the living room to see Riley and JJ have resumed their coloring, coloring books already spread out on the coffee table. Shep was spread out on the other end of the couch while Thomas joins the girls.  
  
“They just showed a shot of him. He looks really nervous.” Jensen laughs, grabbing after the beer you hand to him.  
  
“I don’t doubt it. Oh my goodness, little brother looks so good in his tux.” You take a swig of your beer and put your head on Jensen’s shoulder. “And Gen is glowing.”  
  
“When is she due again?”  
  
“They think May or June.” You hold tight to your beer with one hand and wrap your arm around Jensen.  
  
“Maybe we should make one of those things.” Jensen points to the kids.  
  
“What? A baby?” you ask smiling.  
  
“Yeah. Hey Riley, JJ. How would you feel about having a brother or sister?” Jensen asks.  
  
“Oh. No pressure there.” You mutter, giving Jensen’s shoulder a shove.  
  
“I think a baby would be great. But be quiet daddy. Uncle Jared is getting his award!” JJ replies. You both laugh a little and pay attention to the TV.  
  
Jeff Bridges was at the microphone giving the intro to all the shows. The girls and boys all squealed as Jeff announced Jared’s movie and the cameras turned to him.  
  
“It is my esteemed honor to present the Oscar for Best actor in a Leading role to.” He fumbles with the envelope a few seconds and pulls it out. “Jared Padalecki, On Dark Horizons.”  
  
The room is filled with screaming as you all rejoice at the victory. You take a seat as Jared makes his way to the stage after giving Gen a kiss.  
  
“Oh my god. This is incredible.” He stutters for a second. “First and foremost I want to thank everyone at paramount for asking me to be apart of this project. The amazing cast and crew who did such an incredible job making this happen. This has been a dream come true, and I’m glad I was able to be a part of it. To my beautiful wife and my amazing children and family, thank you for the love and support every minute, every second of the way. To my little sister in law. Who sort of talked me into doing this part, because she loved the books so much. I guess I have to give you a little bit of credit.”  
  
The crowd laughs and you burry your head into Jensen’s shoulder, even though you know he can’t see you.  
  
“To my brother Jensen. Thanks for also pushing me to do this as well. I love you guys. Thank you!”

* * *

“Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. Baby is coming. Baby is coming. I.” you groan and your hand shoots to your stomach instinctively. “Damn. JENSEN!”  
  
“What? What’s going on?” Jensen runs into the kitchen, where you’re clutching your pregnant stomach.  
  
“Water. Broke.” You grimace in between what you think are contractions. You were just in pain. “It’s. Time.”  
  
“Baby?” Jensen asks, just to be sure what you.  
  
A contraction hits you and groan. “Yes. Baby.”  
  
“Oh my god. Baby. We need to call Jared and Gen, and have them take the girls.” He wanders in a circle, and then stops to look at you. “We’re having a baby.”

* * *

“So, my gorgeous little sister. You’re a mom again. How does it feel?” Gen asks sitting by your side. She’s holding on to your little boy and tenderly rubbing his head.  
  
“Tired.” You yawn, and give her a giggle. “But happy. Happy that it’s with the right guy this time.”  
  
“I’m happy it’s with the right guy this time too. I think you should keep him.”  
  
“Keep who?” Jensen asks, playing dumb as he walks in. He had gone to take a walk and stretch as you were taking a short nap. Gen was going to stay with you for a while.  
  
“Oh, well this little guy isn’t going anywhere.” You motion to your little baby, swaddled and sleeping in Gen’s arms. “But you aren’t half bad either.”  
  
“Well, here’s your son. I’m going to take a quick break and call mom and dad. See where they are.” Gen replies.  
  
You give Gen a nod and she hands off your son to Jensen. She gives her brother – in – law a sweet rub on the shoulder before leaving. You marvel at your husband looking down at your little son, and you can’t help but feel emotional. You were so in love. So in love you hadn’t noticed the two coffees he had put down before taking your son.


End file.
